Someone Like Me
by Amberdiamondswords
Summary: POLL WINNER! Amber discovers Maxie, a boy her age that was bitten by the same legendary dragon that bit her. After getting to know each other, they realize that they're falling in love. But a jealous Lloyd wants to break them up by telling Amber how he really feels about her.
1. Chapter 1

Zane pulled the cheesecake out of the refrigerator and placed each piece on a plate. There were different flavors for each person. Kai, Nya, and Jay got strawberry. Cole got turtle (chocolate and pecans). Lloyd and Amber got chocolate. And the rest including him wanted just plain. He heard a floorboard creak behind him and he quickly turned around. No one was there, but a napkin was blown off the table. He was very cautious when putting the cheesecake on the table, looking around for anything suspicious. He turned around and saw that the two chocolates were missing. He folded his arms and rolled his eyes "What will I see when I look up?"

"Please don't."

He looked up to find Amber and Lloyd, cheesecake in hands. "And then there was running!" The two ran out of the room and onto the main deck. Zane face palmed, but it was a friendly face palm. It was a face palms that said "Kids, what are you gonna do?"

Amber did a flip and sat on the edge on of the Bounty. She smiled as she took a bite of her chocolate cheesecake. Lloyd looked her, then sat about five feet away. She turned around and laughed "You don't need to sit all the way over there, come sit by me." His face turned a little red and he accepted her offer. He plopped down next to her, his feet dangling over the land. The night breeze flowed through his hair. Though he hated the silence "So, nice night isn't it?" Amber seemed a bit distracted, she was coughing sparks on her cheesecake "Hey Lloyd, can you light this up for me?" He raised an eyebrow "Sure." He lit it on fire and quickly blew it off. The cake became warm and melty. "Thanks dude, that's the way uh-huh uh-huh I like it."

Cole walked out onto the main deck to see the two kids sitting next to each other "Hey guys, come check out the two love birds...I mean bird and dragon." Kai and Jay looked at the two and started laughing. "They are so into each other!" Kai said. He realized how loud he said it when Lloyd and Amber turned around. "And you sir are screwed. BOOK IT COLE!" Jay and Cole left Kai at the hands of an angry gold ninja and dragon. Amber crawled up the wall to the upper deck and growled at the fire ninja. "Hehe...hey Amber. Whatcha' doing? That cheesecake was good right?" She leaped at him and he closed his eyes and flinched. Then he heard laughing.

Kai opened his eyes to find Amber and Lloyd laughing on the floor. "What's so funny?" he asked. "Check your pants dude!" Lloyd managed to say. He looked at the lower half of his ninja suit. It was wet. His face turned red "You little twerps made me pee myself!" He yelled. "Nah man, that's just water that I poured on you," Lloyd said helping Amber off the floor. "I'm gonna kill you two!" He chased the two, who went running while laughing.

* * *

**So that was the beginning of da story! It seems that Lloyd has a crush on a certain dragon girl ;) Next chapter coming soon! Send in reviews, subscribe to my Youtube channel, love Tobuscus and keep being awesome.**


	2. Chapter 2: No one else like me

Cole yawned as he walked out onto the main deck. Jay tumbled down the stairs and and landed on the floor "That hurt a lot." Cole rolled his eyes and tapped his foot impatiently "Come on people, were supposed to be guarding the farmer's market this morning. You never know when someone might steal something." Everyone moaned then Amber put her hands on her hips "Why should I go with you?"

"Fine, don't come with us. I guess we'll have to guard all those fresh baked cookies ourselves."

"...see you guys there!"

She reached down and grabbed a random ninja. She pulled up Kai and quickly threw him back down. She pulled up Zane and nodded. "Hang on buddy, we're going for a ride!" Zane quickly held on to the scooter like handles as she jumped off the Bounty. She plummeted towards the surface of the planet. "Amber?" Zane said worryingly. "Yeah, yeah I'm on it. Hold on tight!" She opened her wings and flew right into the sky. Zane held on for his life while Amber let the wind blow through her hair. "This is awesome, isn't it Zane?" He laughed nervously "I'm sorry to say that I do not appreciate it when you fly like this." Her ears flattened "Oh, sorry. I'll just go easy and steady..." She flattened out her wings and glided softly on the winds. "Sorry about that Zane, it just makes me happy when someone is flying with me. There's not really that many people that can do stuff like I do."

"I understand. Being a nindroid, there aren't people like me. But your story is different, have you even met anyone who was just like you? You know...bitten by the Morph Dragon?"

"No, I've never met another dragonoid like me..."

"Dragonoid?"

"Humanoid and dragon, dragonoid. You know, now that I think about...I don't think there is another person like me. Usually we were killed on sight. But since I became a ninja, people don't want to kill me. I was one of the lucky ones. But it would be great if I could meet another dragonoid."

Amber landed on top of a building and let Zane off her "You take one way, I'll go the other." Zane laughed and did a flip off the building. "I guess that leaves me with the fruits," she said leaping to the side of the building. She slid down a pipe and jumped onto a fruit tent. The tent owner came out "Hey get off my roo- oh, well hello Ms. Amber. You look lovely today." She stroked her tail "Thank you Antonio, what's in stock today?" She hung upside down and lifted her head to browse through the fresh fruits. "The peaches look good this year," she said picking up a peach. "Ah, very nice. There in season, that one you can have. On the house!" She laughed "Thanks you. If you need me, I'll be above you. She flicked her tail and she sprang back to the top of tent. She took a bite of the peach, it was so sweet. Peaches were her favorite fruit, besides mango.

She was about to take another bite before she heard Antonio yell at someone. "Hey! Put that back!" Amber looked down to see someone in a red hoodie running away with a fruit basket. "Hey! Come back here!" she jumped off the tent and ran like an angry tiger. The thief noticed that someone was pursuing him, and catching up quick. He put the basket handle around his neck and ran up the side of a building. Straight up ran up the building. Amber stopped with wide eyes "Whoa. Hey doofus, I can do that too!" She ran up the side of the building. She jumped over the side and tackled the thief. She used a little too much force and they went tumbling off the building. They rolled down into the forest behind the building and landed in a small secluded area.

Amber landed right next to the to the thief. She growled as the person removed his hood. She gasped and jumped back from what she saw. It was a boy with messy brown hair, red eyes, an two red dragon ears coming out of his head. Their eyes met each other. He took off his sweatshirt, it became drenched in mud. That's when Amber almost screamed. On his back were two red dragon wings and a red dragon tail.


	3. Chapter 3: Maxie

The two didn't say a word, they just stared at each other with wide eyes. That's when they both said the exact same thing "You're just like me..." That's when Amber decided to start growling "Who the are are you!?" The other one growled as well "I think I can ask the same question." Se became confused "You don't know who I am?" He shook his head "How am I supposed to know who you are if your wearing a hood?" She face palmed realizing that she was still wearing her ninja hood. She took it off her head and let the breeze softly touch her face. The boy's face turned red "Oh, you're a...a female." He rubbed the back of his neck "M-my name is Maxie Thomson." Amber was surprised at his sudden change of attitude "I'm Amber, one of Ninjago's ninja. It became silent for a minute, which brought discomfort to the dragon girl.

"So, you were...bitten by the Morph Dragon too?" Maxie said breaking the silence. Amber nodded "Yeah, I've been like this for about seven years. What about you?" "Same as you, I was seven. And now, here's the four-teen year old that became the results." Her eyes widened hearing that he's the same age as her "What a coincidence, we're the same age. Bitten both at the age of seven, pretty weird." Maxie gave her a strange look "Yeah, I guess it is pretty convenient. So where are you ninja friends?"

"Right here!"

Cole came out of the trees and tackled Maxie to the ground, pinning his arms behind his back. "Whoa Amber he looks...just like...you," Jay laughed. That's when everything grew silent. Until Amber whipped Cole off Maxie with her tail "Get off him Cole, he's not dangerous or anything!" "She's obviously been brain washed or something, Kai take care of her!" Zane face palmed and pushed Cole aside "I am more familiar with this species of...human. I'll take care of him and Amber. Go home and tell Sensei that everything's fine." Cole shrugged "Alright, just make sure he gets what he deserves. Capturing Amber and asking questions about us...jerk." He took Jay and Cole out of the forest while Zane held onto Maxie. As soon as they were out of sight, Zane let go. "What are you doing?" Amber asked.

"Saving his life."

Maxie brushed his tail off "What was that all about?" Zane removed his hood "You'll have to forgive my brothers. They're not exactly in favor of strangers talking to Amber. They just got a little worried that you were going to do something. I'm Zane." Maxie shook his head "Those guys are your brothers? I don't see how-" Amber laughed "Not that type of brothers. As in...best friend brothers. But me an Zane are actually related, I'm his adoptive sister." She smiled and stood up "We better be on our way before the others get suspicious. And here," she handed him ten dollars "You can use this to pay for the fruit basket. Bye Maxie." She turned her back on him and followed Zane up the hill. But she was stopped by Maxie grabbing her hand "Take me with you!"

"WHAT!?"

"I want to know more about you Amber! I mean...what you do as a dragonoid. Please take me with you, please. I have no where else to go." She turned to Zane "Maybe we can talk to Sensei about him." She nodded and grabbed Maxie's other hand "Alright, let's go. We can talk to our sensei when we get there. Okay?" He nodded and when she turned her head, he had the biggest smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4: Intruder not on board!

Zane peeked over the side of the Bounty, no one was on the main deck. He motioned Amber and Maxie to come on board. Amber flew up the chain of the anchor and landed on the railing. Maxie took a deep breath and jumped, flapping his wings. He quickly fell to the ground. He climbed up the anchor chain and quickly joined Amber. "Our sensei is right this way, but be careful in case one of the other ninja see you," Zane warned. "Don't worry, I'll kick them in the face if they try anything," Amber laughed then pounded her fist into her palm.

Suddenly, they heard Cole's voice coming their way. "Oh-no, Cole will be most displeased to find out that we brought Maxie on board," Zane said with a nervous tone. "I shall distract him while you take Maxie to Sensei Wu." Zane took an apple he had bought from the Faremer's Market and threw it Cole's head. "OW! Who did that!?" Zane stepped around the corner "I was the one who threw the apple Cole."

"ZANE! Come here! I'm gonna kill you!"

"Oh my brick!" Zane ran with an angry Cole chasing him. Amber held Maxie's arm as they stood on the banister above them. She whispered so softly that only he could here her "Follow me, and don't make a sound." He nodded and crawled along the banister like a cat stalking a mouse. They were almost at Sensei's room, when someone grabbed Maxie's tail and pulled him down to ground. He grabbed Amber and pulled her down with him.

"Going somewhere?"

It was Cole, and Kai was holding Zane by his shirt collar. Jay was there too. Cole tackled Maxie to the ground and pinned him. Amber threw him off her friend "Get off him Cole! Don't you know how to treat people!?" Jay opened his mouth but Cole cut him off "Don't answer that."

They heard a door swing open and a stick hitting the floor. "What's going on out here?" Everyone looked up to see a displeased Sensei. Cole pinned Maxie again "Sensei, I caught an intruder on board." Zane pulled him off as Amber helped up the dragon male "He's not an intruder Sensei, he's my friend. A friend that's important to me." Sensei looked at the two of them "Why Amber, he's just like you. I can see now why he's so special. What is your name?" Maxie answered it quickly "Maxie, sir." Sensei laughed "No need to be stressed, you are welcome on this ship. It seems that you and Amber care about each other very much." Both their faces turned red.

Lloyd turned around the corner "Hey, what's going on? I heard shouting- WHOA!" Everyone turned towards the green ninja. He decided to start wearing his green suit again, the gold was just too much to look at. He walked up to Maxie and touched his wing, he turned to Amber "He's...just like you." She sighed and nodded "Yes, I know that." Sensei nodded "Amber, why not show Maxie where his room is? I'm sure he's tired after today." Amber bowed "Yes Sensei." She took Maxie's hand "Come on, I'll show you where your room is." Lloyd cocked his head as he saw Amber take his hand then he folded his arms. He was feeling something, a feeling that he hasn't experienced in awhile. It was emotion that makes you feel uncomfortable and annoyed. And that feeling...is jealousy.

* * *

**Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ****oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo *gasp gasp* oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't been updating. I've been busy with school preparations. It's my first year in high school (ermagerd). Also I've been working A LOT on my Youtube channel and I mean A LOT. Also I have Basketball and Drumline (not the movie) on my mind. AND I have Band Camp so I've been VERY busy. I will try to update more often, but when I don't, just...like...read my other stories...check out my Youtube channel (SUBSCRIBE!) or...eat a potato! YES YOU SHALL EAT A POTATO! PERFECT USE OF YOUR TIME! Lolz, I'm insane. ANYWAY send in a review, subscribe to my Youtube channel, love Tobuscus and keep being awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5: Beautiful

Amber opened the door to one of the spare rooms. It had a bed, a nightstand, a lamp, and nothing else. "Sorry about the kind of bare room. This was all we had left besides the bathroom. And believe me you don't want to sleep in there, especially when it's Cole's night to cook." Maxie laughed "It's about 5:00, why not get to know each other? I mean you being like me doesn't mean you're LIKE me. I want to know more about you." She smiled "Let's go to the main deck and take a breath of fresh air. I could really use one right now." She went to the window and spread her wings "We can just go out this window." Maxie quickly stopped her "Why not take the long way so...I can get used o the new surroundings." He motioned her to come and she quickly jumped to his side "Okay then."

Lloyd took a deep breath of the cool air. They were about to sail right over Birchwood forest, Zane and Amber's home.

Amber.

Lloyd ran his fingers through his hair. He had a bad feeling about that Maxie fellow. He couldn't let him mess around with the one girl he l..l..works with! He shook his head and heard footsteps behind him. It was them. Amber flew onto the side of the main deck "Maxie, come look at this!" Maxie shook his head and flapped his wings. He merely fell off the balcony, but quickly recovered. Lloyd couldn't help but laugh a little.

Maxie looked over the side "It's a snowy forest. Birchwood I think." Amber nodded "It's my home. This is the place where my dad built Zane." Maxie looked at her funny.

"Built?"

"It's a long story. You see-"

"Amber's father Dr. Julien built a robot. That robot you know as Zane. Or as we call him a nindroid." Lloyd said separating the two. Amber scowled "Thank you Lloyd. I kinda had that covered." She shoved him aside and took Maxie's hand

"Let's go."

He cocked his head "Where are we going? Wait, your brother is a robot!? " She took a deep breath and jumped off the edge. Maxie's eyes widened and reached over the side "Amber! Are you crazy!?"

"YES!"

Just then The four other ninja walked out on deck. "Oh, hey...Maxie right?" Cole said. He jerked his head "Oh thank god! Guys Amber just jumped over the edge! We gotta do something!" All four of the ninja started laughing, but Lloyd just slowly shook his head with his arms folded. "Dude, you do know that she can fly right?" Kai said. "With those wings? I understand how she can fly short distances, but her wings aren't strong enough to survive that fall!" Zane walked over "Watch and learn my friend." Maxie gulped and looked over the edge to see nothing but a white snowy forest.

Amber flapped her wings twice, causing a flurry of snowflakes to float around her. "Holy coldness of epic proportions! It's a good thing I LOVE the cold. Why else would I not like Kai?" She filled her wings and arms with snow. The bitter cold of the snow stung her skin, but she enjoyed the pain. It made her feel good. She jumped into the sky, flapping her wings slightly. The snowflakes falling off her reflected the orange sunset, leaving behind a trail of sparkles. She flew above the Bounty ad threw the snowflakes into the air.

Maxie watched as Amber flew above the Bounty with a trail of snowflakes below her. "What's she up to?" Kai asked with a suspicious look. Just then she threw the snowflakes in the air. She became surrounded by glittering orange crystals and she hovered in the middle of all of it. Maxie's world went in slow motion as he heard the most beautiful sound that he's every heard.

_Laya laya laya layaaaaaaaa_

_Laya laya laya laya laya laya laya layaaaaaaaaa_

__He couldn't get his eyes off her. She was so...beautiful. He sensed Lloyd standing next to him with the same feeling. Maxie shook his head "I had no idea she could sing like that..." Lloyd face palmed "She's the ninja of sound, of course she sounds like that."Maxie scowled "So your saying if she wasn't the ninja of sound, she wouldn't be able to sing like that?" Lloyd folded his arms "If she couldn't sing like that, she would of never became a ninja!" That's when he heard a pair of feet stomp behind him.

"What did you just say?"

* * *

**Uh-oh we gonna get some drama up in here! I got the inspiration to do the seen with Amber singing from the movie Rio. I was listening to "I Wanna Party" while typing this. And my Youtube channel now has 16 subscribers (yay!). Reminder: I will do a SUPER special event involving my fan fiction once I reach 50 subscribers. Once I have thirty I will announce what the event is! (Amberdiamondsword is my user name without the 's' at the end). ALRIGHTY THEN send in reviews, subscribe to my Youtube channel, love Tobuscus and keep being awesome.**


	6. Chapter 6: I can't fly

"What did you just say?"

Lloyd flinched at those words. They were spoken with a cold voice. He noticed the other four ninja retreating inside, they knew what was coming. Lloyd took a deep breath and turned around to see Amber standing over him. Her eyes gave the look of hatred. If looks could kill, he would be a pile of ash. Lloyd stepped back "I didn't mean it Amber, really! I was just...just...um..." Amber folded her arms and growled deeply. Lloyd was about to say something, but he was interrupted. "Forgive him Amber, it wasn't his fault!" Maxie stepped in front of the green ninja.

"I was the one who started the conversation. I'm sure that it just slipped out. A mixture of words that did not fit together! Your singing voice is beautiful in every way, but you don't need it to be a ninja. What's in your heart is what makes you a ninja."

Lloyd was speechless. The one that he despised just saved his butt. Amber smiled "Maxie, that was beautiful. Thank you." She faced Lloyd "I think you should leave us alone now." He backed away then ran inside with regret in his eyes. Amber fell backwards and flew into the sky "Come on Maxie! Let's go into the forest!" Maxie rubbed the back of his neck and sighed "I can't." Amber landed next to him

"What do you mean? You have wings just like me."

"Yeah but..."

"But what?"

"I can't fly!"

"What?"

"I never learned how to fly..."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Maxie looked up at her "You don't have to be sorry. I just never got the hang of it, plus I was a little frightened to jump off a high place and hope to to fall to the ground." Amber laughed and took his hand "I'll help you, just trust me. You can do it." He shrugged "Okay, what do I do first?" She grabbed him and threw him off the edge of the Bounty. He screamed as he plummeted towards the ground. He flapped his wings but it didn't do anything. He heard Amber yell

"Just breathe! Feel the wind beneath your wings. You are the lord of the sky!"

Maxie took a deep breath "I am lord of the sky, I am the lord of the sky, I AM THE LORD OF THE SKY!"

"And you're about to become one with the ground!"

He looked and saw the ground coming close...fast. He closed his eyes tight. He felt a sudden jerk on his back and air on his face. He opened one eye to see sky.

"Hey, I'm flying!"

"Well, sort of."

He looked up to see Amber holding onto his wings. She laughed and flapped her wings softly, just enough to land smoothly on the Bounty's main deck. Maxie rubbed the back of his head "Thanks, I guess I'm not going to fly today." Amber grabbed both of his hands "Tell you what, I'll go with you. But we're going a different way." She pulled him to the side "Just open your wings and let the wind do the work." Maxie gulped "Okay." Amber laughed "Let's go!" She jumped off the side, still holding his hand. Maxie was dragged off the Bounty and quickly opened his wings. They filled with air and made him increase altitude, right next to where Amber was gliding.

Amber looked over at Maxie, who was gliding on the air. "See, I told you. You're flying! Technically..." He looked around and smiled. "Yeah, thanks for making me do this. You know it's a funny thi-" He was paralyzed by the look in Amber's eyes. Deep blue eyes that sparkled in the moonlight. It was like he was staring into the universe, billions of stars shining. He smiled and half closed his eyes. He drifted into his thoughts for a few moments, but was interrupted.

"Maxie? Uh, Maxie!?"

He snapped back into reality when he found himself falling. He fell into the snow and started tumbling down a hill. Amber rolled her eyes "Hold on, I'm coming!" She dived down to the rolling boy and glided right next to him. She extended her arm for Maxie to grab hold of. He grabbed her arm, accidentally pulling her down with him. The two rolled down the hill, falling on top of one another. As painful as it looked, the two were laughing, enjoying the ride. Maxie stopped rolling after having his back hit a log. Amber attempted to stop right in front of him. She used too much force and her head jerked forward. When both of them opened their eyes, they found themselves sharing a kiss.

* * *

**ERMAGERD! I WONDER WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT! Send in reviews, subscribe to my Youtube channel, love Tobuscus, and keep being awesome.**


End file.
